


Undead

by Lenore4L



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Dream Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kuro confundido por sus sueños humedos, M/M, Mahiru no se entera de nada, Necesitaba un pretexto para algo de sexo triste y con sentimientos, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Short One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: En los últimos días, Kuro ha sido atosigado por extraños sueños eróticos en los que Mahiru siempre es el protagonista. Sin embargo el que su subconsciente reproduzca escenas pornográficas con su Eve, no es el verdadero problema; la cuestión que lo inquieta realmente es el temor de que Mahiru descubra esa horrible y primitiva faceta de su Servamp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez que escribo de Servamp, así que espero sean gentiles conmigo y de verdad espero que mi percepción de los personajes sea acertada, especialmente de Kuro.  
> Como dice el tag realmente solo buscaba un pretexto para escribir porno bonita con sentimientos a pesar de que no es mi estilo escribir lemon, el tema de los vampiros da excelente material para el erotismo.  
> Sin mas que decir espero disfruten de este humilde one shot

 

 

 _"Así que nos sentamos en el coche de alguien._  
_Y le mostré todas mis cicatrices_  
_Un pequeño secreto que es sólo nuestro._  
_Es todo nuestro"_

  
_Daughter - Undead_

 

Uf... otra vez esa escena.

  
Era la tercera vez que se repetía y era algo totalmente distinto al resto de sus sueños, claro, cuando raramente soñaba.

  
Al principio casi todo era borroso; un calor húmedo lo envolvía hasta que caía en la cuenta de que no se trataba de su ropa, o de que estuviera bajo el sofocante bochorno de una calle abarrotada de gente bajo pleno rayo de sol. No... se trataba de otra cosa.

  
Entonces todo se tornaba mas claro, su visión también se enfocaba y caía en la cuenta de que aquel calor era irradiado por otro cuerpo al que en ese momento estaba como fusionado. Un peso extra también se hacía presente en su regazo, un regusto salado en sus labios y lengua y también un aroma como a mar a pesar de no estar ni cerca del océano.

  
El nítido sonido de una respiración pesada y de vez en cuando entrecortada y claro, el vaivén de su propio cuerpo. Kuro no atinaba a terminar de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba hasta que no sintió esa placentera sensación de vacío acentuarse en su vientre bajo y subirle hasta la garganta en donde tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando el peso extra en sus piernas tomó forma por fin ante sus pupilas carmín, aunque para ser mas exactos solo pudo identificar una espalda. Una columna vertebral que se remarcaba bajo la piel perlada de sudor.

  
Kuro entonces comprendió que había alguien sentado en sus piernas dándole la espalda, subiendo y bajando en un ejercicio que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad, despojado de toda prenda. Esa persona que ahora mismo estaba como pegado a su regazo bajo ese sinuoso ritmo de su cadera, torcía su brazo hacía atrás para atrapar los cabellos de Kuro obligándolo a acercar su rostro a él; Kuro por alguna extraña razón no ponía ninguna resistencia y como una ovejita mansa se dejaba guiar acercando sus labios a esa espalda salada y caliente percibiendo un latido desbocado al tiempo que sus propios brazos rodeaban una cintura que no era la de una mujer. Era mas ancha, no se dibujaba ninguna curva, pero igualmente era esbelta, no importaba.

  
Como si se supiera los movimientos exactos a hacer, pasaba de la cintura y bajaba mas, permitiendo a sus manos hundirse en un par de muslos ajenos.

  
No estaba seguro de donde sacaba tanta confianza como para proceder de esa manera, no lo pensaba demasiado antes de apretar esas piernas enterrando sus dedos casi con violencia y luego apartarlas un poco de lado a lado, abriéndolas mas al tiempo que alzaba su cadera haciendo mas profunda su incursión dentro de ese otro cuerpo.

  
Un grito ahogado pero placentero de una voz que conocía bastante bien le llenaba los oídos y el hueco de su vientre bajo volvía a treparle por las entrañas obligándose a acelerar el ritmo mientras que la mano que le sujetaba los cabellos azules se cerraba conforme la velocidad aumentaba.

  
La voz familiar seguía entrecortándose en una especie de lloriqueo que no era de dolor ni de desagrado, intentaba articular palabras sin mucho éxito. Kuro por su parte, trataba de ver el rostro aunque fuera de reojo, con su boca aun pegada a la piel pero sencillamente no lograba identificarlo.

  
Sin embargo, por otra parte el aroma de esa piel se hacía mas penetrante bajo su nariz y la carne entonces le parecía mas tierna y brillante bajo el sudor, el ligero bronceado contrastando estéticamente bajo los cortos mechones cobrizos que nacían de la nuca. Entonces mientras el calor iba en aumento, y la cama sobre la que estaban sentados rechinaba bajo sus movimientos, con las manos de Kuro aferradas a ese par de muslos sin oportunidad de dejarlos ir (o de cerrarse), sus pupilas carmín se fijaron en esa nuca y en ese cuello con una vena vital bombeando sangre a todo aquel cuerpo que irradiaba vida por cada poro, tan sensible bajo su tacto; se relamió los labios y junto con ellos se pasó la lengua por las afiladas puntas de sus colmillos los cuales encajó sin ninguna ceremonia en esa espalda sintiendo la repentina tensión del otro cuerpo que esta vez olvidándose del pudor soltó un indecoroso gemido arqueando instintivamente la espalda pero ante esto Kuro encajaba con mas saña los colmillos en ella y empezaba a succionar.

  
Apenas la primera gota brotó identificó por fin a la persona: Mahiru, aquel era todo el sabor de Mahiru.

  
El remordimiento de estar haciendo algo malo, casi pecaminoso como su propio nombre insinuaba (a pesar de no ser el Servamp de la lujuria), mezclado con el placer y el embriagante sabor de la sangre de su Eve. Ah... aquello no estaba bien, no estaba bien... pero aun así se internaba cada vez mas dentro, mas profundo y sacaba sus colmillos y los volvía a encajar en otra parte de esa espalda y le robaba a Mahiru otro grito quebrado y sentía como el vientre se le hundía al intentar tomar aire profundamente solo para por fin pronunciar su nombre.

  
_Ku... Kuro..._

  
Decía con esa vocesilla que se le anotojaba patetica en ese momento. ¿Cómo sería su cara en ese instante? ¿Qué expresión estaría dibujando ahora que lo tenía dentro y le drenaba la sangre sin posibilidad a dejarlo ir?

  
El rozar de piel con piel, las gotitas escarlata escurriéndole por el espinazo, su voz haciendose mas audible, el delicioso remordimiento moral... hasta...

  
-¡Kuro!- Mahiru, el real, finalmente gritó junto con una violenta sacudida haciendo que el gato que era en ese momento abriera repentinamente sus ojos para encontrarse de nuevo en la habitación obscura de Mahiru pero dormido en otro lado que no era la cama, con el adolescente completamente vestido con su pijama y con las frazadas hasta la cintura.

  
Kuro parpadeó un par de veces aun en su forma felina y apenas sus ojos chocaron con los castaños de Mahiru una sensación de terrible vergüenza le atravesó todo el cuerpo haciendo que no pudiera sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me despiertas?- preguntó el gato fingiendo molestia mientras Mahiru se incorporaba en la cama.

  
-Eso quisiera saber yo. Parecía que no podías respirar bien ¿Tenías una pesadilla?- le preguntó el chico con el codo recargado sobre su almohada intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la obscuridad para ver mejor al gato que seguía renuente a mirarlo a la cara.

  
-No...- contestó secamente Kuro como era usual en él, bostezando ampliamente y volviendo a acurrucarse para retomar su sueño.

  
Obviamente no podía decir que el corazón todavía le latía con fuerza, o que el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre seguía ahí a pesar de mantener su forma de gato, y mucho menos se atrevía a ver a su Eve a la cara porque no podía lidiar con la imagen que su subconsciente había creado de él en una situación bastante... ¿Comprometedora?

  
-Si te pasa alguna cosa ya sabes que no tienes que dudar en decírmelo- le dijo Mahiru que estiró su brazo para alcanzar al felino y le pasó los dedos por la cara peluda.

  
Kuro hubiera querido rechazar en ese instante el contacto, darle un zarpazo para que no lo tocara considerando el hervidero de testosterona vampírica que era en ese momento, pero no solo era realmente molesto hacerlo, sino que tampoco podía rechazarlo. Secretamente gustaba del contacto de Mahiru, le gustaba mucho ser tocado por el chico, tenía una tibieza reconfortante y arrulladora.

  
Percibió los dedos y el cosquilleo que estos provocaban en su mejilla, al tiempo que una especie de corriente eléctrica le erizó el pelaje entero cuando como un relámpago, las imágenes de su sueño le atravesaron la cabeza junto con el toque de esa mano.

  
Debería sentirse mal por usar a su Eve como una especie de fantasía masturbatoria pero no podía, entre mas sentía esos dedos tocarle la cara, ignorante de lo que realmente le pasaba por la cabeza, y como al cerrar perezosamente los ojos en realidad estaba recreando todos y cada uno de los detalles de su sueño intentando captar el calor de la yema de sus dedos, no pudo mas que dar una disculpa mental que no era en absoluto sincera.

  
Mahiru separó su mano de su cara por fin y volvió a acomodarse en la cama, le masculló un buenas noches y cerró sus ojos. En poco tiempo ya estaba profundamente dormido.  
Kuro lo siguió con la mirada, incluso siguió el subir y bajar del pecho del chico bajo las sábanas.

  
¿Qué pensaría Mahiru si llegase a descubrir esa terrible parte de él? Su lado que a pesar de lo asqueroso que era, irónicamente también podía decirse que era el mas humano. Porque, ¿Acaso no estaba en la naturaleza humana la bajeza de querer dominar, marcar y poseer? Kuro podría ser la encarnación de la pereza, sin embargo eso no lo eximía del primitivo deseo de la conquista y la caza, aunque se tratara de otra persona, aunque fuera de una manera que se disfrazaba bajo la fachada de la lujuria pero que guardaba un significado que distaba mucho de algo como el sexo. Algo mas... como el poder sobre alguien.

  
-Soy de lo peor- masculló el vampiro en forma de gato para sí mismo, viendo aun el que en ese entonces le parecía el cuerpo frágil de Mahiru, tan fácil de ser sometido.

  
Ah... realmente era de lo peor y Mahiru posiblemente no tardaría demasiado en también encontrar esa parte de él, porque siempre lo hacía... y cuando así sucediera, Kuro terminaría por detestarse a si mismo un poco mas.

 

 

Como si su subconsciente estuviera empeñado en acosarlo, las cosas no habían terminado solo con esos tres sueños esporádicos, se fueron sumando otros mas que no hacían mas que hacerlo sentir incomodo cuando llegaba la hora de dormir o antes de sus muchas siestas diurnas.

  
Aun con ello no se iba a privar de sus reglamentarias casi doce horas de sueño, por lo que le restaba importancia y esa especifica tarde, aprovechando el milagroso día libre de Mahiru en el que no tenía escuela, ni actividades extra, planes de contraatacar a Tsubaki, reuniones con Misono, Tetsu o Lich; no había limpieza en el departamento por hacer, la cena estaba lista solo para ser calentada cuando llegara la hora, toda la ropa estaba impecable ¡Por fin, ese día podría dedicarlo a una buena sesión de ocio y sueño con Mahiru!

  
Aunque era de esperarse que Mahiru no supiera como lidiar con el ocio, por lo que recostado en el sofá con Kuro en su figura felina sobre su vientre, estuviera adelantando tareas, con el libro de texto apoyado en el pecho para poder leer sin molestar al gato que vibraba cada vez que ronroneaba.

  
Aquello era como el paraíso; Mahiru desprendía una agradable onda de calor al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el lomo a contrapelo o cuando estaba muy concentrado intentando decifrar un pasaje de su libro de texto, solo reposaba su mano en su cabeza atrapando distraidamente la punta de sus orejas entre sus dedos.

  
Kuro no podía pedir nada mejor en ese momento, el distraído mimo de Mahiru, su adormecedora tibieza, el arrullo de su estómago al subir y bajar cuando respiraba. Estaba en tal estado de relajación que le tomó incluso menos del tiempo acostumbrado, alcanzar el sueño profundo.

  
Era entonces que comenzaba, un sueño mas, ligeramente distinto de los anteriores. Era mas pasivo, una pasividad que se podría decir que era casi dulce y amable.

  
En esta ocasión Kuro se encontró a si mismo acostado boca arriba, su mirada estaba un poco borrosa pero era porque tenía los ojos entrecerrados; los párpados le pesaban muchísimo pero no quería terminar de cerrar los ojos porque algo se lo impedía.

  
El suave toque de algo, una suave caricia de unos labios. Alguien le estaba depositando un beso frágil, apenas perceptible en la mejilla, como un beso de niños. Ponía delicadamente su boca en su cara y se sentía bien. Luego pasaba a la otra mejilla y Kuro con sus ojos a medio cerrar veía el borroso cabello castaño y percibía la boca tímida dejando otro beso.

  
Esta vez no tuvo que adivinar, pronto supo que se trataba de Mahiru quien en sus sueños siempre tomaba esa tendencia a estar encima de él. Esta vez como estaba acostado, Mahiru, otra vez completamente sin ropa se sentaba encima de él, entre su ombligo y su pelvis, sus manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros desnudos mientras seguía dándole pequeños besos suaves en la cara.

  
Kuro estaba tan relajado que no podía ni mover sus brazos así que estaba tendido cual muñeco dejando al otro hacer lo que quisiera. Mahiru se remojaba la boca con la lengua y ahora unos labios húmedos le presionaban gentilmente en el cuello, en la barbilla, en la comisura de su boca, en sus pómulos, en sus marcadas ojeras obscuras bajo sus ojos e incluso en sus párpados lo que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

  
Se sentía bien, extrañamente bien un gesto tan inocente, escuchó una risita breve y casi susurrante cuando Mahiru le besó el puente de la nariz y lo hizo medio abrir los ojos de nuevo viendo el par de iris brillantes y castañas que le devolvían el gesto. Su boca ahora se posaba sobre la punta de su nariz y le sonreía al tiempo que pasaba sus manos de sus hombros a su rostro.

  
Sus manos eran tibias como todo él, los pulgares le acariciaban con gentileza el labio inferior y podía notar como Mahiru veía su boca como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo mientras le acariciaba el labio.

  
El adolescente no hablaba pero tampoco era como si Kuro tuviera ánimos de hablar, solo entreabría esta vez su boca para que Mahiru siguiera con su tarea de acariciarla meticulosamente entes de levantarse ligeramente, la sonrisa del castaño se ensanchaba un poco dando a entender lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

  
Quitaba una de sus manos del rostro de Kuro para volverse a apoyar en su pecho mientras descendía cuidadosamente.

  
Kuro no pudo evitar ahogar un profundo suspiro al sentir la presión de Mahiru alrededor de él, adentrándose con una lentitud casi tortuosa hasta que estuvo por fin completamente dentro. El castaño entonces le aprisionó la cintura entre sus piernas y mientras se acomodaba mejor erguía poco a poco su espalda hasta darle una silueta no solo sugerente, sino también imponente al estar prácticamente encima de él montándolo a su gusto.

  
La mano en su pecho se desplazó camino abajo, mientras comenzaba a mecerse con la misma lentitud volviendo a robarle un suspiro profundo y casi gutural a Kuro que sintió su piel erizarse ante cada ligero movimiento, lento y sin prisas, con un ritmo pausado y paciente.

  
Por fin reunió fuerza para alzar su mano pretendiendo alcanzar la cadera de Mahiru y tal vez acelerar un poco antes de que todo aquello se volviera doloroso, pero el muchacho la tomó antes y de nuevo depositó otra serie de besos en su palma abierta que bajaron por su muñeca sin interrumpir su mecer tranquilo, dolorosamente erótico.

  
Kuro se quedó emobado sin saber en donde fijar su atención, si en la sensación intensa en su pelvis o en la caricia dulce en su muñeca.

  
Mahiru estaba extrañamente gentil, daba también respiraciones hondas como intentando controlarse también a él mismo para mantener el ritmo y no romper la magia acelerándolo innecesariamente.

  
-Kuro- llamó su nombre, no con voz entrecortada o suplicante, su nombre mas bien se mezcló con un jadeo largo.

  
El mencionado levantó su cadera ligeramente solo para volver a escuchar la voz de Mahiru llamar su nombre con ese tono y así fue, el otro volvió a llamarlo como si fuera un conjuro mágico que aceleró el corazón del vampiro.

  
-Kuro... muéstrame- le dijo el castaño con una vocesilla baja que no iba con él pero dada la situación, pareció un tono adecuado.

  
Kuro que se había coordinado con el movimiento de Mahiru, no supo que contestar solo cerró sus ojos cuando el otro se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso por fin en la boca, atrapando con sus labios el labio superior de Kuro y volver a la punta de su nariz.

  
-Anda, muéstrame...- volvía a decir Mahiru apretando el abrazo de sus piernas en la cintura de Kuro que ahora percibía la mejilla de Mahiru rozando contra la suya y la voz de este en su oído.

  
-Déjame ver todos tus pecados- decía finalmente el castaño con su manos en el cuello de Kuro que bajaban hasta su pecho y sin detener el vaivén de su propio cuerpo, como si la piel de Kuro fuera masa fina y pegajosa, penetro con sus manos el pecho del vampiro.

  
Un miedo profundo se mezcló con una corriente de placer, el hoyo en su pecho junto con el cosquilleo de su estomago convergieron justo en su diafragma.

  
-¡No!- gritó Kuro viendo como las manos de Mahiru se sumergían mas y mas en su pecho ennegreciéndose paulatinamente sin detener los movimientos de su cadera.

  
-¡No, por favor!- suplicó Kuro sin poder mover a Mahiru de encima de él mientras este sacaba una mano negra que parecía escurrir de petroleo y la volvía a posar en su cara con esa temible gentileza y bondad, manchando su pálida tez.

  
-Dime Kuro... ¿Porqué te odias tanto?- preguntó finalmente Mahiru viéndolo desde arriba, con el cuerpo desnudo lleno de ese brebaje negro que salía directamente de su corazón.

  
-¡NO!- gritó finalmente Kuro entre su sueño y la realidad.

  
Fue tan violento su despertar que prácticamente rodó del estomago de Mahiru y cayó al piso. Mahiru estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón con el libro en el pecho, seguramente había terminado contagiado por el mismo gato y terminó dormido también.

  
Kuro por otra parte, a pesar de notar que solo se había tratado de un sueño no podía quitarse de encima la extraña presión en su garganta, como un nudo que no le dejaba respirar junto con el palpitar de su corazón que dolía muchísimo y el hueco en su estómago.

  
-¿Mahiru?- llamó viendo al muchacho dormir sin que su sueño hubiera sido perturbado en ningún momento.

  
Aprovechando aquello, se transformó rápidamente y adoptó su apariencia humana, trató de tragar saliva pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió así que solo atinó a sentarse en el piso y acercarse a Mahiru, recargando su cabeza en el sillón a un lado del rostro del castaño, procurando que los labios del chico quedaran muy cerca de su frente.

  
La respiración del joven le mecía los cabellos, y de vez en cuando, cuando hacía un mohín entre sueños, sus labios le rozaban ligeramente la piel de su entrecejo. Como gentiles besos.

  
-¿Qué harías si te los muestro todos?...- preguntó el vampiro pasando su dedo por el brazo de Mahiru que descansaba cerca de su pecho, dibujando la línea azulada de sus venas que se alcanzaba a notar.

  
Por supuesto no hubo respuesta alguna.

 

 

El hecho de que una increíble colección de sueños eróticos que podría hacerle competencia a una antología completa de películas porno, estuviera perturbando su rutina del sueño, comenzaba a agobiar a Kuro. Ya no había noche o día, en la que no despertara agitado y con la necesidad de sumergirse en agua helada o ponerse un kilo de hielo dentro de toda la ropa, peor aun, Mahiru comenzaba a notarlo.

  
Mahiru le preguntó de nuevo si le sucedía algo, encajándose esos grandes ojos castaños que sentía si los veía por mucho tiempo encontrarían la verdad.

  
-Estoy bien, deja de ser tan molesto- contestó Kuro rodando en el piso dándole la espalda al muchacho que frunció el entrecejo.

  
-No lo estás, es obvio. ¿Debería llamar a Misono o a Lich-san? Solo para estar seguros de que te encuentras bien de salud, tal vez Mikuni-san sea de ayuda también- preguntaba Mahiru arrodillándose a un lado de Kuro haciendo a un lado su montaña de envoltorios de comida chatarra que había dejado regados por todo el piso.

  
-No los llames, ellos son todavía mas problemáticos, no puedo lidiar con todos juntos- decía Kuro con su voz perezosa de toda la vida doblando sus piernas para acomodarse mejor viendo la televisión sin estar poniendo verdadera atención al programa.

  
Realmente no quería hablar con ninguno de sus hermanos, mucho menos con sus Eves, sería incómodo si ellos eran los siguientes en darse cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando. Aunque era inevitable, Old Child ya tenía cierta sospecha.

  
Hacía apenas tres días se habían encontrado con Tetsu, quien haciendo gala de su hospitalidad los invitó a pasar el rato en sus aguas termales ese fin de semana.

  
Mientras Mahiru y Tetsu estaban en los baños disfrutando de la reparadora agua de manantial caliente. Kuro estaba en la habitación con el segundo de sus hermanos, tirado sobre su estómago en el tatami mirando atento a la pantalla de su videojuego portátil mientras que el otro Servamp se limitaba a llevarse su larga pipa a la boca fumando plácidamente. Una imagen bastante curiosa de alguien que parecía un chiquillo, un niño que fumaba en la pose de un anciano cansado.

  
El silencio reinaba en la habitación en donde solo se escuchaba la musiquilla del videojuego hasta que fue Hugh quien rompió el hielo dándole una calada profunda a la pipa.

  
-Nunca me hacen caso... primero Lawless, ahora tú- decía el Orgullo alzando una ceja viendo con gesto altivo a Kuro.

  
Este volteó entonces sin entender a que se refería, por eso no dijo nada y solo miró al otro vampiro dándole a entender que no seguía el hilo de su conversación.

  
-No te enamores, nunca sale bien para nosotros- le dijo Hugh con su voz infantil que pretendía sonar profunda sin resultados. Kuro abrió un poco mas sus ojos pero no mostró otra reacción, solo apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos.

  
-¿Quién está enamorado? Eso es problemático- respondió Kuro sintiendo sus manos sudar bajo su barbilla, puesto que no se había planteado esa opción... sería porque era bastante molesto pensar en ello.

  
-Oh, ¿Entonces se trata solo de lujuria? En tal caso deberías hablar con All of Love- decía esta vez Hugh con una media sonrisa arrogante en su semblante de niño.

  
Kuro no dijo nada a esto y solo lo miró como si estuviera enfadado por el comentario, el otro no le dio importancia y siguió fumando hasta que los chicos volvieron, y en un abrupto cambio de actitud, Hugh se lanzó directo a los hombros de Tetsu. Kuro solo se limitó a seguir con la mirada a Mahiru sin lograr entender tampoco.

  
Descartando a Lawless ¿Acaso el resto de sus hermanos también habían pasado por algo similar en algún momento de sus largas vidas? Desear tanto no solo su sangre, también la carne de sus Eves, o el calor de sus cuerpos... su aceptación, sus secretos, sus cicatrices, sus pecados.

  
Kuro se quedó con esto rondándole en la cabeza, por eso no quería ver a sus hermanos, por eso había decidido recluirse en el piso del departamento escuchando la monserga de Mahiru regañándolo por cada ínfimo detalle como la basura, su holgazanería, y ahora mismo su estado anímico.

  
Por esto ultimo Mahiru tenía buenas razones para regañarlo, Kuro estaba solo tendido en el suelo, sus ojos se notaban vidriosos mientras la luz del televisor se reflejaba en ellos, sus ojeras se veían todavía mas obscuras si eso era posible y su piel que naturalmente era pálida, ahora estaba de un blanco casi ceniciento, no tenía energías siquiera para responder los regaños de Mahiru que ante esto comenzó a preocuparse.

  
-Definitivamente no estás bien- dijo el adolescente que por fin había terminado de limpiar el piso y de nuevo se ponía de rodillas a un lado del vampiro pasándole una mano por la frente al de cabello azul.

  
Kuro dio un ligero respingo al sentir la mano en su frente tomándole la temperatura, sintió un momentáneo vuelco en el pecho.

  
-No tienes fiebre, aunque me pregunto si a los vampiros les da fiebre. Como sea, no te ves muy bien. Creo que llamaré a Misono- decía el chico intentando levantarse para ir por su teléfono pero Kuro le detuvo rodeandole la muñeca repentinamente.

  
-No es necesario- dijo el Servamp todavía en el piso.

  
El de ojos rojos se mordió el labio inferior, no podía creer que estaba a punto de hacer una tontería.

  
-Estaré bien si bebo de tu sangre- dijo en voz baja, casi apenada por decir aquello aunque para Mahiru no tuvo nada de raro; el castaño estaba acostumbrado a darle de su sangre a Kuro aunque casi siempre era en medio de una batalla o una situación desesperada.

  
-Está bien- accedió el muchacho como si nada, cosa que molestó ligeramente al vampiro; Mahiru pecaba de ingenuo, y un día eso sería su perdición, o sería que era porque confiaba en él.

  
El adolescente arremangó la manga de su camisa, después de todo Kuro siempre bebía de ahí, sin embargo esta vez no fue así.

  
Kuro tomó el brazo que Mahiru le ofrecía pero en lugar de beber de ahí, lo jaló con fuerza para tirarlo al piso creando un ruido sordo cuando el cuerpo del chico chocó contra el suelo.

  
-¡¿Kuro!?- llamó Mahiru asustado y desencajado mientras el vampiro se acomodaba entre sus piernas y le levantaba la camisa provocándose un grito ahogado al chico que sintió el repentino frío en su espalda y estómago.

  
-De aquí es mejor- dijo Kuro en un tono que Mahiru dudó por unos segundos fuera del mismo compañero que él conocía.

  
De pronto sin previo aviso y con la camisa todavía levantada, sintió el par de colmillos encajarse en su costado unos centímetros arriba del hueso de su cadera.

  
-Ouch- se quejó entre dientes el adolescente cuando los colmillos atravesaron su piel y no pudo evitar arquear su espalda cuando Kuro comenzó a succionar aunque esto fue como un aliciente para el vampiro se aferrara aun mas a su costado, y sus manos que estaban a la altura de sus costillas presionaron mas el agarre mientras que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba entre las piernas de Mahiru.

  
El chico sentía la presión de la mandíbula de Kuro en su piel y como su sangre era drenada con algo de dificultad por la falta de alguna vena vital en esa específica parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo Kuro se las apañaba para seguir bebiendo, pasando de vez en cuando su lengua por su piel de una manera que a Mahiru le provocó un escalofrío.

  
-Ow, Kuro, duele, espera- le decía el chico que ponía sus manos en los hombros del vampiro para intentar desprenderlo de él pero el otro ponía mucha resistencia, podría jurar que se había convertido en una sanguijuela.

  
Mientras tanto Kuro seguía pegado a él. Ahí bebiendo su sangre no le parecía tan difícil someter al muchacho y hacer todo eso que veía en sus sueños.

  
Esta vez sería real, su piel y el sudor en ella, el sabor penetrante de su sangre, su voz quebrándose, el estremecer de sus músculos y toda la suciedad y el remordimiento y una de las peores facetas de él siendo reveladas sin ningún pudor a su Eve.

  
Ante este ultimo pensamiento subió mas sus manos por debajo de la ropa de Mahiru y su lengua trazó una línea sinuosa por su cadera escuchando de nuevo un sonido extraño salir de la boca de Mahiru y sintiendo los dedos de este enterrarse en sus hombros.

  
Así estaba bien, que lo viera en toda su fealdad, todo su deplorable ser al desnudo.

  
¿Y si lo terminaba odiando? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si lo rompía junto a su nombre?

  
El vampiro arrugó el entrecejo sintiendo el pesado nudo en su garganta, cerrando sus puños y rasguñando a Mahiru en el proceso sin querer.

  
-¡KURO!- Gritó finalmente Mahiru pegándole con el puño cerrado en la coronilla a Kuro que como por arte de magia volvió en sí.

  
Parpadeó un par de veces encontrándose a si mismo en medio de las piernas de Mahiru con este debajo de él con la camisa levantada hasta el pecho, a los lados en sus costillas se adivinaban a ver las líneas rojizas de sus rasguños recién hechos y en el costado un gran cardenal violeta con motitas rojas de sangre fresca junto con las marcas profundas de sus colmillos.

  
Mahiru tenía una de sus manos sobre sus hombros todavía con los dedos enterrados en él.

  
-Mahiru...- solo alcanzó a pronunciar como si estuviera probando su propia voz para saber si estaba en un sueño o en la realidad.

  
El castaño soltó un resoplido del alivio y dejó caer su cabeza en el suelo relajando el agarre en el hombro del otro.

  
-Dios, me asustaste por un momento- dijo el castaño esta vez sin hacer ademán de quitar al vampiro de encima que solo se mantuvo cabizbajo dejando que la capucha de su gabardina le cayera por completo en la cabeza ensombreciendo su rostro avergonzado.

  
-Perd...-

  
-¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó Mahiru interrumpiendo la disculpa del otro, sabiendo que no era su estilo pedir perdón, le levantó la capucha para verlo mejor, efectivamente su semblante había mejorado, excepto por la cara arrepentida.

  
El vampiro asintió con la cabeza y volteó a ver de nuevo el moretón recién hecho en el costado de Mahiru.

  
Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato y en la misma posición hasta que el Servamp se atrevió a hablar.

  
-Mahiru... si yo... si yo te dijera todos mis pecados ¿Qué harías?- le preguntó por fin queriendo pasar su mano por esa marca fea que le había dejado pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

  
El adolescente todavía en el piso ladeó su cabeza como pensando, sabía que por primera vez Kuro le estaba haciendo una pregunta en serio así que debía de dar una respuesta igual de seria.

  
-No se a que te refieres exactamente con pecados pero creo que solo intentaría aceptarlos. Pensándolo de la manera mas simple, no soy quien para juzgarte, mucho menos para castigarte, solo me restaría aceptarte- decía el chico volviendo su mirada a Kuro que todavía encima de él lo escuchaba sin poder creerle del todo.

  
-Además, todos tenemos nuestros propios pecados, sería algo arrogante el señalarte por eso- concluyó Mahiru sobresaltando un poco a Kuro que lo miró incrédulo.  
-No creo que tú los tengas- le dijo retomando su mirada perezosa y sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas.

  
Mahiru se rió con esa risa fresca tan propia de él mientras se incorporaba en el piso quedando sentado con Kuro frente a él.

  
-Soy humano después de todo ¿Recuerdas? Lo normal es que los tenga. Creo que siempre va a existir esa parte obscura en nosotros, la cuestión es como lidiar con ella- decía Mahiru como si le estuviera hablando en acertijo acomodando la capucha de Kuro .

  
Kuro se le quedó mirando intentando hacerse una idea de como sería esa parte obscura de su Eve que siempre a sus ojos parecía extremadamente brillante y molesto, no podía imaginar que clase de pecados pudo haber cometido o que cosas turbias pudiera esconder en esa sonrisa o en su chispeante mirada marrón.

  
-¿Cuáles son...? Tus pecados- preguntó Kuro en voz baja pero Mahiru solo le sonrió de manera enigmática al tiempo que se levantaba y le extendía una mano a Kuro para que también se levantara.

  
-Mmmmmmm... tal vez un día te los diga- dijo Mahiru de manera juguetona mientras Kuro se levantaba y se dirigía al baño mirándose el moretón que tenía, necesitaba tratarlo.

  
-Eso no es justo, dime~- decía Kuro yendo tras él pero el humano sencillamente lo ignoraba.

  
-Mira como me dejaste, esto tardará en sanar- Mahiru le desviaba el tema tocándose la parte afectada.

  
Kuro dejó de seguirlo y también vio ese pedazo de piel amoratada. Se preguntó entonces de donde diablos su Eve sacaba tanta fortaleza, la suficiente como para poder enfrentar sus propios sentimientos, de darles un nombre, de aceptar su parte obscura, de coleccionar cicatrices y no dejarse consumir por el miedo.

  
Mahiru era muy distinto a él en muchos sentidos; al menos él no tenía miedo de ser rechazado o de decepcionar, o de fallarle a alguien.

  
Kuro también quería ser así, por lo que pensó que un día mostraría su lado mas feo y un día a su vez vería el de Mahiru. Pero hasta entonces lo primero que debía hacer era descifrar sus extraños sueños y por supuesto, sus propias emociones con respecto a su Eve.

  
¿Qué nombre debería darle a esos sentimientos?

 

 


End file.
